Shatered Dreams and Wild Magic
by CourageousHeart
Summary: My first story. It's a Takari, medevil style. Read and Reveiw thanks!!
1. Default Chapter

This is for my friend Jen. Girl keep writing those fics! They rock!!

Princess Kari and her new sister Princess Sora walked down the long corridor of the dreary castle.Sora had just been betrothed to Kari's brother Prince Tai. Sora and Tai had known each other for years and had grown fond of each other. It took a lot of courage but he finally asked for Sora's hand in marriage.Sadly for Princess Kari, she had no say in the matter. She was the youngest and was to be married to the ally lands son. She knew who Davis was and despised him. She wanted to marry for love not for the purpose of just having to. She went to talk to Sora about it but Sora didn't know the answer to it. 

" It is just how royalty works.." Is what she said. Kari was depressed all afternoon. She really did not want to marry Davis but according to her father and mother she must. Her brother knew she didn't like Davis and tried to argue with his parents but he failed. After that Kari went to the royal fortuneteller to see what was in store for her. 

* flashback*

" Madam Inoue?" Princess Kari whispered softly as she crept into the dim room lit with candles.

" Come my dear, don't be shy." 

Kari was not only nervous but also a little afraid of the fortune room. 

" Madam Inoue.. I wish to know what is in store for me in my future."

"Ah. My princess you have a gift unlike any I have ever seen. You have wild magic flowing through your veins. This makes you strong and determined. You do not wish to marry this suitor, Davis, do you?"

" No madam I don't"

"Ahh. You are wise child. This Davis is a bad fellow. You will meet another man soon. You will fall in love but you will be threatened to be torn apart."

"Who is this man Madam Inoue?"

" That only time will tell. He is your destiny. Davis will try many unsuccessful, but deathdefiying attempts to rid you of this love that it so strong. Davis wants you for himself and this is your test of magic. You must learn to tame your wild magic and learn to use it properly before the hells and heavens collide and your love is at stake. Your life is going to seem like it will crumble but if all goes well you will be remembered throughout Midaria's history."

" Thanks you for that information Madam Inoue. You have eased my pain of marriage. Thank you." With that Kari left the woman to herself.

" Ahh. Princess Kari. Your life is about to shatter into a thousand dreams of the gift keepers…"

* End flashback*

Kari sighed as she lay down on her bed. Her faithful companion Gatomon purred softly as Kari rubbed the back of her ears. 

" Gato?" She whispered into the fluffball's ears.

The cat sat up and stretched out her claws. Her cerulean eyes wandered until they met Kari's crimson brown ones. 

" Yes, Princess Kari?"

" Ha. Gato you are such a lazy cat. Would you like to hear my tale of tales?" Kari asked her eyes wide

" Oh dear.. Kari have you been to the Fortune teller again?"

" Yes." She admitted gloomily " But I have wonderful news!"

" And just what is this wonderful news?"

"I don't have to marry Davis!" 

" Why Princess that is wonderful news!. But…" Gatomon's eyes wandered from Kari's

" But what Gato? What have you heard?"

" Davis is coming up this Saturday to see his bride. I am afraid that I also know he is taking you with him to Imationa to negotiate peace with them."

" Oh." Kari's excitement diminished with Gatomon's news.

" Princess I ment to tell you sooner, but.. You were just so happy when you came in."

" It's okay Gato. I will be fine. I had other news but it can wait."

"No lets hear it. It might cheer you up to refresh it in your mind."

"Ohok. Madam Inoue says I have wild magic. Do you know what wild magic is?"

"Oh I believe I do. Wild magic is the magic that comes from your necklace"

Kari picked up the necklace with a flower like symbol on it.

" What does my magic have to do with this old thing?"

"Well princess if you would let me explain."

"Go on then"

" Well, as I was saying. That symbol is the crest of Light. Total there are 10 crests. The crests are: Courage, Love. Hope, Sincerity, Knowledge, Friendship, Reliability, Sweetness, Miracles, and of course Light. Your brother has the crest of courage. His power is not as strong as yours though. Hope and Light are the two most powerful crests of the entire 10. Sora has the crest of love. You can not loose that crest for it holds your power. Remember what I say Princess Kari. Loosing that crest can mean the end of your family's life or worse, the end of the world as we know it."

" Wow. All of that from this little crest? That's strange. All this time I thought it was a gift from my mom."

" No Kari. You have that crest. That crest gives you the power to have me in the real world and you can talk to me."

"You mean you are from a different world too?"

"Oh yes but this world and my world are linked. I am from the digital world. Don't worry about that though. That is the least of your problems. Davis is coming here in two days. There is your biggest problem for the time being."

" What do you mean for the time being?"

"You will see Kari. You will see."

Part Two

Kari shuddered as her best friend Lady Mimi tried to lace up the back of her corset.Today was the day that Prince Davis of Revellton was coming to take Kari to Imationa. Kari had noticed Mimi's necklace with a teardrop like symbol on it earlier that day and asked Mimi about it. She found out about Mimi's sidekick Palmon. Strangely enough Gato and Palmon knew each other. Palmon said that Mimi's crest was the crest of sincerity. Kari had shown Mimi her crest and told her of its power as Gatomon had explained. 

" Okay Kari. I am done." Mimi said as she tightened the last lace, and tied the strings into a knot and let them drop. 

" Ugg. This thing is so tight." Kari spoke as she slipped on her pink gown. The gown was slim so she had to wear the corset. The back was a lace type back just like the corset. Kari had a pink flower in her clip that held her hair in place. Kari and Mimi left the room to go meet Davis. Kari had convinced her parents that Mimi should be able to come with her to Imationa. Davis arrived on time and kissed her hand when he saw her. She was disgusted at his show of affection for her when she hated him so. 

" Are you ready to take leave my Princess?" Davis asked staring into her eyes, still holding her hand.

" Yes Davis I am lets go quickly. Lady Mimi! We are ready to leave."

"Yes my Princess."

They got into the Coach and rode off towards Imationa.

Part three

When they arrived at Imationa, a red headed boy greeted them. 

"Hello, I am courtier Izzy. Please follow me and I shall take you to King Ishida's royal chambers."

They followed the young man into a castle. They went down a series of halls that finally ended to the King's chambers. When they entered the king stood and shook Davis' hand. We then introduced ourselves to the court.

" Hello, I am Princess Kari of Midaria." She curtsied and stood up

" Please to meet you I am lady Mimi of Midaria's royal court."

Then two young men stood up. 

" They must be the princes of Imationa." Mimi whispered to me

" Hello, I am Prince Takeru but you may call me T.k." He bowed and kissed Kari's hand and Kari blushed

" And I am Prince Matt. Pleasure to meet you." He kissed Mimi's hand and Mimi blushed seven shades of red.

" Ah. Davis how would you like to discuss this in private?"

"If that is your wish your highness." 

"Okay T.k, Matt, Please take these fine ladies and show them around the palace gardens."

"Yes Father." They both said simultaneously 

Matt offered his arm for Lady Mimi and she took it and they walked out.

T.k did the same but when they left the sight of his father's chambers he dropped it.

" I am sorry princess. I didn't mean to take your arm. It is of shear conscience that I do." He bowed his head slightly

" What you did was not bad. It was very polite. You are in no trouble for it. I assure you that. You have my word."

T.k blinked in disbelief. A princess of enemy lands forgiving him was not something he was used to. 

"Would you like to see the royal gardens?" T.k asked 

" I would love to."

This time Kari offered her arm and T.k took it nervously

" Don't be nervous Prince T.k I do not bite."

She started to laugh as they walked down the hall.

In the garden the sunlight reflected off of her crest and made a pink tinted light reflect. She looked at T.k and noticed a chain around his neck. 

" Excuse me prince but are you wearing a necklace?"

" Oh. Um yes I am." 

Just as she was about to ask what it looked like a little flying pig landed on T.k's head.

" Prince, you have something on your head."

"Don't worry, it is my good friend Patamon."

" Oh. Hello Patamon."

Patamon looked to see who was speaking to him.

" Hello. Who may I ask am I speaking to?"

" I am Princess Kari of Midaria."

" Princess Kari!?" Patamon yelped sitting straight and then flying eye to eye with Kari

She backed away with uncertainty. 

" That is I."

" Do you by chance know a Gatomon?"

" Why yes. Yes I do, but what business is this of yours?"

" Ha! Gatomon is my dear old friend. Has she not come with you today?"

" No she stayed behind." " Prince I have a question for you."

" Yes princess?"

"May I see your necklace?"

" Why certainly," he unclasped it and handed it to Kari. " Here you go."

" You are the child of hope?"

" Yes why?"

" Because I am the child of Light."

Part four:

T.k looked at Kari in disbelief. The child of light was his town's enemy's princess!

" Why do you look at me in that way?"

" I just can not believe that you are the child of light." He said as he bit his lip.

" And why is that? My brother is the child of courage and his fiancée is the child of Love." She stated as she crossed her arms in anger

" And my dear brother is the child of Friendship."

" And he is walking around somewhere with the child of sincerity!"

"You mean Lady Mimi is the child of sincerity?"

"I am very sure. I have seen her crest and have met her friend Palmon."

" So there is a Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, and Gabumon?

" Also an Agumon."" And what is a Gabumon?"

" My brother's life long friend as well." " Does your betrothed Davis have a crest too?"

" No! I wouldn't care if he did anyways I hate him!"

" You hate him? Then why are you marrying him?"

" Because I have to! My parents are forcing me too!"

" Oh then who do you wish to marry?"

" I don't know! I just wish to marry for love and not force!"

" I am the same way, I have to find a bride soon or my father will force me into marriage." He tossed Kari an I know what you are feeling smile then sighed.

Kari's face was a little red and she blamed it on the sun although it truly was because she had been crying.

" You don't have to say it was because of the sun princess. I know you were crying. You are the child of light and with out hope you can not survive. You have to have hope princess. Promise me you will always keep your hope." He looked at her with deep sparkling ocean blue eyes. She just stared into his eyes and got lost in the pools. Then when she woke out of her dream she told him she would.

He smiled his promising smile. It melted her heart away.

Part five

Kari and T.k talked for about another half an hour until Davis came and ruined it. He was in a cheerful mood. Kari guessed that they had signed the peace treaty and everything was underway. 

"Well Princess. Are you ready to head back to Midaria?" Davis asked lending her a hand.

She took it and spoke: " I am ready but let me say good bye to Prince Takeru. Will you find Mimi and I will meet you in the carriage. 

He nodded and walked off.

" I want to thank you for such a good time tonight. Perhaps we will meet again?"

" I would be able to live with myself if we didn't Princess Kari." He smiled his best smile and Kari blushed pink.

" Well T.k I will be looking forward to when we do meet again. And I will be waiting."

"As I will be waiting for you Princess and keeper of light."

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips and broke apart quickly. Kari was shocked at his sudden outburst of emotion. 

" I didn't want to never kiss the one person who truly stole my heart. Goodbye my Princess I hope you find the one you truly love."

And with that he walked away. Kari somehow found her way back to the main courtyard where the carriage was. Kari was silent the entire ride back to Midaria. She was silent and thinking about T.k and how he would change her life forever.

Part six

When Davis dropped Kari and Mimi at the castle and rode away Mimi immediately started asking questions.

" What did you do with Prince Takeru?"

" We talked about a lot of stuff and he kissed me."

" He kissed you!?" " Oh my goodness!"

"Well, lady Mimi what did you do on your stroll with Prince Matt?"

" We talked for a while and got to know a lot about each other and I met his Gabumon. Then when Davis came we said goodnight and he kissed me. It was so romantic!!"

" Well, I am going to go to sleep. I wish you good dreams Mimi."

" And good dreams to you also princess."

Part seven

Kari sat up straight. She was sweating a lot and she had just had a horrible dream. The king of Imationa signed the treaty and then Revellton declared war on them. Kari was ripped it to. She wanted to be with Prince T.k but her parents forbad it.She ran to Lady Mimi's chamber and knocked on the door, then pushed it open. Mimi was sleeping as usual so Kari crept to the bedside. She shook Mimi and she woke up.

" Mimi?" Kari whispered softly as Mimi rubbed her eyes.

" What?"

" I had a bad dream can I tell you about it?"

" Sure go on I am listening."

Kari told her about her dream and with the slight gasps she was silent.

" Wow Kari. Maybe it is a sign. Maybe it is telling you that T.k is your destiny and Davis is going to rid you of him?"

" What did you just say?"

" I didn't mean to be rude Princess."

" No that's what the fortune teller said." "Thanks you Mimi. I was never here. I will be leaving tonight. I will see you soon. Please don't tell Mother or Father or Tai!"

" I promise."

Part eight

Kari draped on her cloke and headed out of the castle walls on her horse Lightning.

When she stopped she was at Imationa castle.

She walked to the doorman Izzy. He remembered her and let her by.

The King of Imationa himself greeted her. 

" Please your highness, I wish to see Prince Takeru." She asked with pleading eyes.

" And why princess, do you wish to see my son?"

" Well." She blushed. " You do know how I am betrothed to Prince Davis?"

" Yes I know of this."

"Well, I do not love him. I fear I have feelings for Prince Takeru, and I can not ignore these feelings."

He nodded slowly and summoned Takeru. 

When Takeru entered the room his eyes lit up and he smiled for the first time in 3 days.

They king left them together. Kari walked up to T.k and smiled. He returned the smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They didn't know that Matt and the king were spying on they and smiled.

" Well Matt. Looks like your brother has found his true love." 

" Yes. And looks like she has found hers." 

" Ah. Son but what about you and the fair and beautiful Lady Mimi?"

"Huh? Oh yes Lady Mimi. Father I was wondering." He was cut off

"Yes my boy you marry for love not by birthright."

" Thank you father."

*****************************************************

" Oh T.k.. I missed you so much."

" I haven't smiled since you left."

They kissed again a deep passionate kiss. Kari opened her mouth just enough to let T.k's tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined until they broke apart for air. 

Kari was crying when they broke apart.

" Kari? What's wrong?"

" Oh T.k… There is so much that you must know and not enough time to tell it in."

" What is wrong Kari?" T.k and Kari went and sat on the sofa in his father's chambers.

" T.k I think that Davis is going to try and kill you."

" What makes you say that? Did you hear him speak of it?"

" No, I had a horrible dream last night and it t'was about you and Davis." She started crying even harder. He wrapped his arms round her until she was calm. 

Part nine:

Kari told T.k of her fears and he just listened. He didn't interrupt her when she was talking he just listened to every word she said. They were chatting of it when Davis burst through the door filled with anger.

" Kari, Mimi told your parents where you were everyone was worried sick. Why have you come back here? And without a guardian to make sure you were okay?" 

" I am fine Davis don't worry. Prince T.k and me were talking of things that are of no concern to you. I am fine and I will back at the palace when I am finished talking to Prince Takeru. Now will you please excuse us?"

" No Kari you are coming home now."

" I assure you I am not leaving now. I have not yet finished my chat with T.k and you are interrupting which is very rude now will you please excuse us?!" Kari said in a rude manor causing Davis to get very upset.

" Princess Kari! You are coming with me this instant or I will force you to come! I am not playing and jokes of you now come now!"

" No." she stood up grasping T.k's hand " I am not leaving with you."

" What are you talking about? I am your fiancée! You will come with me now and we will think nothing of this matter anymore!"

" I will not come with you because I do not love you! I love Takeru and you can do nothing to have me stop. I always hated you Davis. Despised you since the day I met you with your stuck up ways. All you want is to bring hardship and war on the countries of Imationa and Midaria and Revellton! You are bad news! I never wanted to marry you! And I never will!!!"

Davis and T.k blinked in shock at Kari's outburst.

" You will come with me Princess and I will forbid you of ever seeing this jerk ever again! Now hurry up! I will not hear anymore of this! You little wench! Now hurry!" Davis grabbed her arm and she struggled. T.k stood up and punched Davis in the jaw. He fell to the ground with a thud. Kari rushed over to T.k and he pushed her aside so she was not to get hurt. Davis stood up and charged at T.k. T.k dodged the attack and Davis ran straight into the sofa flipping it backwards. It was T.k's turn. He grabbed Davis be the wrist and threw him off of the couch. Davis got up and ran towards T.k who was now by the wall. When Davis was close enough T.k sidestepped and grabbed Davis slamming him against the wall.

Davis was staring straight into T.k's eyes. The once Happy ocean blue eyes were full of anger and hate. 

T.k's mouth parted and Davis heard the words that were like a angry whisper, " Get out of this castle and never come back. You are not welcome here any longer."

T.k let go of Davis and he fell to the ground. When Davis looked up T.k was talking to Kari and she was looking at T.k not him.

Davis got up and stormed out of the room. This is not over Prince! Kari will be mine!!! He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Part Ten:

Part Ten:

T.k sat Kari down in the chair by the fireplace. She smiled as he handed her a cup of warm milk. It was almost morning, and she was still at Imationa. She felt a sharp pain in her eyes as sleep started to take over her body. T.k noticed and offered her a hand. She glanced up at him, smiled, and took his hand. He led her up to a beautiful, breathtaking, room. The bed was a deep satin pink, with draw curtains around the top. It also had a dress stand with perfume and makeup on it. She gasped silently, as T.k placed his hands on her shoulders. She blushed, and turned around. Face to face with him she placed a playful grin on her lips, and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips touched his right as there was a knock on the door. T.k sighed and opened it. There was his father and behind him another young girl in a green cloke. Kari saw her and gasped. It was Mimi.

Kari ran over to her and lifted her friend's hood. There she saw Mimi's face. It was swollen and bruised. Matt came running up the steps as Kari quickly swept Mimi into the room. Matt burst in and saw Mimi's face and immediately asked who did that to her.

She answered meekly, " I am so sorry Kari. Davis came back, and he was furious. He came up to my chambers and burst through the door demanding that I bring you back. I told him no and he hit me and wouldn't stop. It was only until Madame Inoue came and got him off of me before I could get away. I knew you had come here and I desperately needed to speak to you Kari." Mimi was in tears, and Matt put his arms around her.

There was a sound of hate in Matt's voice as he spoke to T.k, " T.k, I have had enough. First, there was that whole calamity with Kari. Now he has hit Mimi. I am going to talk to him, and if fists are thrown, I have more to fight for, so luck is with me."

Kari stood up, " Don't be silly Matt. That is what he wants you to do. This is all because of me so I shall go. Mimi you stay here, I wont let him get away with hurting you. I promise."

" No Kari please don't go. At least let me go with you. If anything happened to you…" T.k stopped as tears fell from his eyes.

Kari wiped away the tears from his eyes, and placed her hand on his flushed cheek. It was warm and she knew he was worried. She gently kissed him and rushed out of the castle and was gone and on her way back to Madeira quicker than anyone could react.

Part Eleven:

Kari rushed back to her homeland when she heard horse beats behind her. When she turned she saw Davis with something behind him. It was T.k!!!

He must have waited until she left and when T.k tried to follow her Davis was waiting for him. ' He caught T.k off guard...' Kari thought as she turned her steed around and reared it on its hind legs. Davis smiled as he cut the rope and T.k fell to the ground. Kari jumped down from her horse and rushed to T.k. Davis smiled and galloped his horse towards T.k. Kari reached into she shoe and pulled out her dagger. She threw it at the horse hitting it in the leg. The horse fell and so did Davis.She scrambled up of the ground and took T.k's hand helping up off the ground. Davis had regained balance and was coming closer to Kari. When he got close enough he pulled back his fist ready to strike T.k. Kari felt an odd and awful presence behind her so she turned. When she did, She saw Davis with his fist about to head for T.k. Quickly she spun and Hit Davis in the face. Before he could react, Kari and T.k were on Kari's horse and galloping away, back to Imationa. 

Part Twelve:

T.k had fallen asleep by the time they had reached Imationa. Kari felt her body shudder from her lack of sleep. When they got there Izzy rushed up to find them. He quickly hurried them inside as the king was running down the flight of stairs. T.k was awake now and was very alert, but often started to fall from dozing off. The king had a look of worry in his face as he announced the Revellton had declared war on Imationa and Madeira. 

T.k looked at Kari. What she said last night was coming true to a very deep extent. Already, Davis had tried to kill him, and now he was declaring was or Imationa and Madeira. Kari had her head shaking in her hands trying to sort things out. Then a messenger burst through the palace gates. 

He announced quickly, "Madeira has declared War on us and Revellton. Both lands are sending 500 knights to battle. That's 1000 men sire!! Will you respond?"

The King grimaced, "No. We will not respond. Let them send their troops."

Everyone was puzzled, and then oddly enough as hectic as the day had been, Kari rushed out of the castle and ran right to the perimeter of the castle. She decided to take Madame Inoue seriously and she placed her hands together and out in front of her. Closing her eyes she said, " Arumet Kara Miat Rah." Suddenly a light burst out of her hands and surrounded the castle. From miles away the bright pink light twisted with lavender with yellow sparks flowing through it could be seen. Imationa was protected by Kari's wild magic. T.k had Professor Joe look it up in his encyclopedia. 

" Well Prince T.k it says here that Wild Magic is held by those who are here to protect the one person they truly love. Which in this case, I would say Princess Kari's wild magic was brought to life by her strong bond of love for you." The professor stated.

" But professor, that makes no sense. Kari is supposed to marry Davis!!"

" Well Prince, be that as it may, but she obviously doesn't intend on marring him so easy. She is in love with you, she has risked her life, her home, and her close ones lives for you. I wouldn't talk, but it seems you are afraid that Princess Kari might have deep feelings for you. Maybe they go deeper than skin. Maybe they don't. I am not sure, but somebody is making her powers react with full force, and I am afraid she doesn't know how to control them, or worse she wont be able to without the help of her true love. Like I stated before, I believe that young true love of hers, to be you Prince." The professor shut his book and walked away shaking his head.

He mumbled to himself quietly, " Prince you better figure this out soon or something horrible may happen to your beloved Kari..."

Part Thirteen:

T.k opened the door to the room where Kari was now sleeping. She had had a very rough night and he didn't want to disturb her slumber. She looked disturbed and in a dream state in her dreams until without warning she sat up straight. Her eyes were wide like she had just saw a ghost. She glanced over at T.k and shook her head.

" Something's wrong. Lets go."

She took T.k's hand in hers and ran swiftly down the palace stairwell. She pushed open the huge door to the outside and saw Davis weakening the shield. On horses behind him were her father and brother. 

" Oh No!!" Kari said shaking her head

" What is going on?"

" I know why they went to war… T.k… Davis told my Father and Brother you kidnapped me and were holding me hostage!"

" How do you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

" Because I know my brother, and he would never do this…unless he though I was being held hostage."

She dropped his hand and turned to face him. Forgetting all of her lady like manners she wrapped her arms around T.k's neck and stood on her tiptoes. Slowly yet with quick haste, she kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss. Like it would be the last one they would ever share together. Then she let go and rushed out into the courtyard to speak with her father and brother. 

" Look there!! Here comes Kari!" The King of Madeira shouted. The right at the edge of her protection shield, she stopped. She took one last glance at T.k and a crystal tear fell from each one of her eyes. She took in a deep breath as she heard the shield crumble. Davis came and picked her up carrying her away. 

T.k felt his heart smash in two as his one true love was taken from him. Then it hit him. Kari was the one!! He took of into the castle. Opening a secret corridor in his chamber, he saw the two orbs. One was pink and the other one was yellow. He grabbed the yellow orb and the pink one started to glow violently. Then it shot out of the castle window. T.k stared at the orb the suddenly shouted out, " Unum- Arum- Kiel- Killesh- Rah!" The yellow orb surrounded him. He felt power surging through his veins, and he knew what he had to do.

Part Fourteen:

He saddled his steed and rushed to Madeira. As he drew near, He noticed the pink orb searching. It was searching for Kari!! He had his horse run faster and faster until he reached Madeira. Then he heard the wedding bells. He was too late... Kari was getting married to Davis. He had to stop it. He rushed down to the gate and burst through the palace door.

Kari turned along with everyone else.

" T.k!!" Kari shouted as she rushed towards him. The out of nowhere the pink orb fell in front of her. The yellow orb left T.k and started to intertwine with the Pink orb causing a long vine of Hope and Light. Kari ran and embraced her love. T.k wrapped his arms around her and as her did that the orbs surrounded the two. A young girl came running in with Izzy. Matt and Mimi were there too. Sora and Tai stood up. Professor Joe came in. They all had orbs around the. Tai's was orange. Sora's was red, and Mimi's was green. Matt's was blue and Joe's was a gray color. Izzy's was white and the young girl with him also had an orb and it was lavender. Then it hit Kari, nine of the ten crests. Yet, where was the tenth one? Then the young boy in the front row stood up with a black orb near him.

That made ten. Then Izzy and the young girl's intertwined. As did Sora and Tai's, Matt and Mimi's, Joe's and the young boy's. Then there was a great burst of light that filled the room. The power was released. Davis took the opportunity to snatch Kari. The young girl saw him going towards the couple of hope and light. 

" Kari!! Look out!" The young girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kari turned and saw Davis aiming a fist right towards her. The young girl then ran and tackled Davis to the ground. 

" I don't play mud ball with the boys to get my butt kicked!" The girl punched Davis knocking him out. 

She stood up and curtsied to the Princess and walked over to Izzy. 

Then the light dimmed and disappeared. Kari walked over to the girl who just saved her.

" Hi there what is your name?"

" My name is Mia. I am the nurse at the castle of Imationa."

" Thank you for saving me."

" Save you? I didn't save you. If it weren't for your light I wouldn't be here and neither would anyone else. I must go now. People are depending on me right now. Good bye princess Kari. Enjoy your life with T.k." The young girl disappeared as quickly as she had came. Then Kari's father came and shook T.k's hand. 

" T.k I would be honored if you would marry my daughter." The king said delightfully.

" If she will have me I would love to marry her."

Kari grinned and kissed T.k deeply. They were married the next day. 

The End!! I am so proud of myself!!! Whew! That whole story took me 3 months to write but it was worth it. Ha ha Davis got his butt kicked!! LoL!! 

Please read and review!!

*~*Courageous Heart*~*


End file.
